Elze Silhoueska/History
History Because of their parents having passed awayWeb Novel Chapter 17 #125, Elze and her sister Linze Silhoueska lived with their uncle, Joseph, and aunt, Rana, in a small town called in the Refreese Imperium, near the border with Kingdom of Belfast, until they were 12-years oldWeb Novel Chapter 17 #126. Since then, Elze and her twin sister started doing quest through the Adventurers Guild. When Elze and Linze were 13-years old, they were delivering a crystal antler to for a quest, despite the latter's objection. Almost being swindled by the requester, she and her twin sister were saved by Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 1 #5. Elze and her sister Linze Silhoueska were in an alleyway, trading with the men who had requested the crystal antler. However, the twins were being scammed by the men, who refused to pay the proper amount. Overhearing their argument, Touya decided to help the sisters by asked them to sell the item to him. He then shattered the antler and knocked down the scammers easily. He paid the twins a gold coin as promised. As both Touya and the girls just arrived at the town, the twin sisters also decided to stay at the Silver MoonWeb Novel Chapter 1 #5. Having the same intention, Touya and the twins went to apply to the Adventurers Guild together. They decided to do their first quest, a hunting job with a reward of 18 copper coins. Upon registering the quest, Touya realized that he had no weapon at hand. At Eight Bears Weapon Shop, they met the shop owner, Barral and Touya bought his first weapon, a katana for 2 gold coins Web Novel Chapter 1 #6. After spending 2 hours walking to the East forest, they were ambushed by lone-horned wolves. Fortunately, the wolves were the required beast for their quest. The wolves were defeated effortlessly because of Touya's swordsmanship, Elze's boxing skill and Linze's Fire Magic. From this hunt, they able to get 6 horns from the wolves, exceeding the required 5. After finishing the task, they went to local cafe, Parent. On their way, Touya asked the twins to teach him how to read and write their alphabet, as it was inconvenience for him. On top of that, Touya also asked them to teach him how to utilize magic, which shocked the twinsWeb Novel Chapter 1 #7. Having his abilities boosted by God, Touya seemed confident about his magic ability. Then Linze explained the process to find out one's magic aptitude. Elze and Linze tell Touya that even though they are twins, they possess different magic aptitudes. Surprisingly, Touya had a far superior magical capacity than Linze. Having ruined their table, they left the shop and Linze taught him how to read and write for the rest of the dayWeb Novel Chapter 1 #8. The next day, Touya and Linze went to the backyard of Silver Moon while Elze left for the guild's quest. To Linze's admiration, Touya had magic aptitude for all attribute which is extremely rare. He even can used Null Magic, which is a personalized magic, by casting 「Gate」, a portal spell. The portal opened at the East Forest, where they ran into ElzeWeb Novel Chapter 1 #9. Back at the inn, Touya and Linze saw Micah working in the kitchen with Aer, the owner of the Parent cafe. When Aer asked for new menu for her shop, Touya introduced them to ice cream. With help from his smartphone, he got the ice cream recipe, and Linze's ice magic, which is sub-category for Water Magic, they was able to make the ice cream. Aer was delighted with the result and thanked both of them. On the other hand, Elze was annoyed when she knew that she couldn't taste the new menu itemWeb Novel Chapter 1 #10. References Navigation Category:Character History